


Happy Birthday

by trashbender



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbender/pseuds/trashbender
Summary: Modern AU. One-shot, Klance.It's Lance's birthday, of course Keith is going to do something for it.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** There are some questionable hints to some dirty thoughts and things here, but nothing more than hints. Just thought I should warn you, just to be sure. Carry on!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Lance stood in the doorway to his and Keith's apartment for a good three minutes, completely stunned. For a moment he forgot to breath, but then his face cracked open into the biggest smile and he sighed Keith's name out.

Seconds later he found his boyfriend asleep on the couch, flour and probably (hopefully) cake-batter on his face and clothes. Lance had to take a deep breath to keep from squealing. He looked around their living room once more—at all the decorations, which would have taken awhile to put up, and not to forget how clean it was, and there were other small details like fresh flowers on the table, new pictures of them on the wall.

Lance felt his throat squeeze, and suddenly he couldn't help the tears that started streaming down his face. He could smell cake; burnt cake, but still cake—and he knew how terrible Keith was in the kitchen. He despised attempting to make anything besides the four things he could, and he outright refused to make or help making anything else because, really, that was simply a spell for disaster.

Despite that though, Keith had obviously attempted to make a cake, without help —because any one of their friends were capable of keeping Keith from burning a cake. Perhaps Lance shouldn't be that happy about a burnt cake, but he was—he was so goddamn, ridiculously happy.

Lance's silent crying, or maybe just the presence of another person in the room, finally woke Keith up. For a moment he just sat there blinking, then he jumped up as if struck, terror and panic burning in his eyes as he looked helplessly at his crying boyfriend.

"Lance," he whispered, then even more horrified, "I'm sorry!"

Lance warched while Keith bowed, leaning from the hips and almost all the way to the ground, arms straight at his sides. He could see he was trembling. Lance laughed, but it sounded more like he was dying. "B-babe..."

Keith shot up, stiff as a board and eyes that were begging for forgiveness. "I didn't mean... shit, I screwed up! I was just... it was supposed to only be a few minutes, but... shit. Fuck. Fucking shit."

Incapable of words, Lance grabbed Keith and pulled him into a hug. Hiccuping out, "T-thank you!"

Keith tightened his arms around Lance, desperately and protectively. Before Keith could ask though, Lance answered because he knew his boyfriend of a worrywart. "The apartment is _beautiful_ , and—" for emphasis Lance pushed Keith away so he could stare into his face before dead panning "—you baked a fucking cake?"

At this Keith looked away, blushing furiously (which was one of the best gifts Lance could ask for, really) before muttering, "It was just cake..."

Lance planted a loud, wet kiss on Keith's mouth. Then he marched into the kitchen where he declared, "Let us eat cake!"

"Ehh... La— b-babe, the cake—" Keith started, already frowning. Lance nearly died on the spot from Keith's use of babe which only happened on rare occasions. Keith wasn't fan of the petname-thing, but he always did make an effort to please Lance every once in a while.

"I'm eating this cake," Lance interrupted.

Keith shrugged his shoulders and huddled by the doorway, watching Lance's every movement. As Lance took his first bite, he lost his breath. Whope laughing and trying to swallow the horrible cake, he turned to Keith with the most fond expression and said, "You burnt it so bad, babe."

Keith scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

Despite that though, Lance simply cut the crust off and ate the middle, which was perfect. "It's just like you," he muttered and burst out laughing at Keith's offended expression. "It's only awful on the outside!" Lance tried to clarify, but Keith only cocked an unamused eyebrow, which made Lance realize how bad that must have sounded. He tried again. "The outside is awful," he said slowly, their intense gazes locked together, "but the inside is _perfect_."

Keith's mouth fell open, speechless for once. He stood there gaping like a fish on land while his blush crept higher and higher. At some point he got back to himself and slammed his jaw shut before muttering, "Happy birthday, you idiot."

Lance beamed. "Happy birthday me!"

Just like that, Keith disappeared. Lance wasn't too bummed, because he had gone into this relationship knowing Keith was a handful. He also knew that he had two very capable hands, and so he didn't take it as a personal offense that Keith suddenly went into his room to sulk even though it was his birthday. Lance knew he probably just needed to cool down, collect himself, and Lacne understood. To an extent he even appreciated it, because he knew that when Keith got too worked up, too tense and moody, he would go somewhere else to cool off so that he didn't say anything mean and/or unnecessary to Lance that they both knew didn't mean anything, but could hurt nonetheless. After all their time together, Lance had come to understand that Keith storming off and leaving Lance to himself, was sometimes just as much for his sake as for Keith himself.

But this time it was different apparently. Shortly after Keith's disappearance (and after Lance had moved from the kitchen to the living room, even starting the TV) Keith showed up again. Only he didn't look calm at all. He was a mess. Sweating and fidgeting and looking everywhere and nowhere all at once. Hands clasped behind his back.

"Babe," Lance said softly, smiling gently at his worried boyfriend, "want to watch a movie with me?"

It took Keith forever to form an answer. To form any kind of semblance of words actually. "Yeah," he said in the end, then he added, "but. First I— I want to. Give you... something?"

Lance couldn't help the way his body went warm all over. His adoration for this boy just overflowed. Even after fucking forever, Keith still worried about gift-giving. He could literally give Lance a fucking hug and he would be over the moon! This nervous, shy Keith was endearing though, and he loved how much thought he put into everything, how much obvious thought that always went into his gifts.

"Sure," Lance said, and his voice was smooth, careful. He didn't want to scare away his terrified boyfriend.

Hesitantly Keith shuffled over to the couch and sat beside the birthday boy. It took him another ten minutes or some to move his gift from behind his back to his lap, and another five minutes before he thrust it in front of Lance—again with his head bowed and the gift as some kind of offering.

Lance took the gift, and he could feel Keith's eyes follow him. He savored the feeling as he carefully unwrapped the paper. While he did so, he distracted Keith with, "You know, birthday sex is a very acceptable gift. And if you feel like that's not enough, then just do some extra sexy stuff—like dress up or buy some new toys for us to try or—"

"You just have to ask for that though," Keith said quietly. That made Lance gulp, but he stores the information in the back of his head for later. It might come useful.

"O-oh," Lance laughed, his mouth a little dry. "Well, in that case—"

And then he unwrapped the gift completely.

It looked like a regular album, but it made Lance's heart speed up to dangerous levels. His hands were suddenly sweaty and he forgot to breath. Keith was known for his homemade gifts (which Lance suspected has something to do with Shiro and the fact that Lance always gushed over how great his nieces and nephews' homemade gifts were), but this was a new level.

Keith has given him friendbraclets, homemade rings, a fucking homemade _chair_ , and probably every standard homemade gift there is. But this year, he had out beaten himself.

It was a photo album. The front was simple, black and probably not entirely homemade, but Keith had definitely done some changes to it. The title said, "A universe filled with Keith and Lance".

He has to inhale sharply as he turned to the next page, sucking in his lip to keep from making another dying sound.

 _I love you._  
_I love you more than I love the stars. I love you more than I love outer space. I love you the most of all._  
_Even your stupid sense of humor._

It was written below their first picture together—a selfie Lance took of them, hurried and a little blurry. It was a surprise attack from Lance, whom is winking and holding up a peace sign with the hand thrown around a confused Keith.

He flipped hurriedly through the album, wanting to catch a glimpse of everything, and then go through it carefully and gently later. On the last page he stopped once again though.

_Our love is as endless as the universe. Never ending and all consuming._

It's cheesy. It's Keith trying to be poetic and romantic because that's some of the things Lance loves, and Keith Kogane will always try his damned hardest to make Lance happy, even if it means being sappy and cheesy.

"Oh my God," Lance gasped.

Keith groaned. "I know! It's bad. I... it was a bad idea. I thought that after I talked with the others, and after I did some research it might be a good idea, but—shit. This is bad. This—"

Lance was crying again, and this time it wasn't quiet or small, but loud sobbing and snot-dripping. He gasps for air while trying to talk, so Keith simply hugged him.

"I-I—" Lance gasped, and Keith stroked his hair, cradling him to his chest. Lance wailed, "I love it!"

Keith tightened his hold but didn't stop petting him.

Lance continued crying. "You are so damn perfect. Oh my God, it's perfect, Keith. Holy shit, this is the best gift _ever_. Oh my God, babe, babe, I love you so much. Oh God it's going to kill me. I love you so much it's going to kill me!"

Keith laughed, and when he talked his voice was hoarse. "You're so dramatic."

Lance wasn't sobbing anymore, but he was still clinging to Keith. "Well what did you expect when you pull something like that? Where did you even get all those pictures from! _I_ don't even have all of them! Shit, Keith, this is— I'm speechless!"

"I asked around," Keith gave as an explanation.

Lance shook his head and beamed. "You're too adorable. Holy shit. Just so you know, I'm giving you a big diamond ring and a big wedding so that you'll never be able to leave me."

Keith laughed and his face actually started to glow a little. "I look forward to it. I want to be wooed off my feet."

Lances eyes glinted. "Engagement sex. I'll slide the ring onto your—"

Keith buried his face in Lances neck and blew a big raspberry. "You're so obnoxious," he muttered while Lance squealed.

Still laughing, Lance said, "That's why you love me!"

Keith shook his head and smiled, leaning down to give Lance a proper kiss. As he leane back, they were both a little breathless.

"Happy birthday," Keith whispered.

Lance gave him a smile and dangerous, sinful eyes. "Happy birthday to me."

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** What even. I don't know. But apperently I have Modern AU feels now and this happened. I just keep on getting more and more ideas for these two.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or anything related to it.


End file.
